CeroPositiva
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: Summary: Estar enfermo es algo horrendo, tu ánimo decae, tú no eres la misma, simplemente no tienes ganas ni de vivir cuando estás muy mal... ahora imagina vivir enferma, siempre pendiente de tomar tus medicamentos a la hora correcta, cuidándote de no resfriarte porque podrías llegar al hospital. ¿Linda vida no? Pues eso exactamente es mi forma de vivir.
1. Chapter 1

**CeroPositiva**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría, por favor digan no al plagio.**

Estar enfermo es algo horrendo, tu ánimo decae, tú no eres la misma, simplemente no tienes ganas ni de vivir cuando estás muy mal... ahora imagina vivir enferma, siempre pendiente de tomar tus medicamentos a la hora correcta, cuidándote de no resfriarte porque podrías llegar al hospital. ¿Linda vida no? Pues eso exactamente es mi forma de vivir. Me llamo Isabella Swan y soy seropositiva.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_¿Porque yo? ¿Por qué de entre los miles de millones de personas en el mundo tuve que ser yo? ¡Joder! ¡Era solo un bebé! Nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, nunca pude hacerlo, por la simple y sencilla razón de que acababa de nacer, era solo un bebé. Pero la puta que se hacía llamar mi madre había tenido que ser una estúpida y contagiarse de esta horrible enfermedad._

— ¡Bella! ¡Hora de levantarse!— escuchó a su padre desde el piso inferior

Isabella Swan o Bella era una joven de veinte años muy hermosa, tenía un sedoso cabello caoba que hacia resaltar su nívea piel, no era un chica voluptuosa, pero tenía las curvas suficientes para considerarse atractiva. Aunque su distintivo eran sus ojos, pues ella era poseedora de un par de ojos azules que cautivaban a todos.

Ante el mundo era la chica perfecta, ella era buena estudiante, muy popular en el instituto, tenía amigas que la querían, un padre al que adoraba y una madre... madrastra, muy buena. Además de un hermano que era demasiado sobreprotector con ella. Bueno, esa era la versión que conocían la sociedad en la que ellos vivían, porque solamente su familia conocía la verdad.

Bella decidió que ya era momento de salir de su nube negra y enfrentarse a un día más. Se levantó de la mullida y cómoda cama para caminar hasta su baño, donde tomó una relajante ducha, y al salir se vistió con un par de jeans ajustados, una blusa sin mangas color negra, acompañada de su chaqueta de piel roja, y para complementar su atuendo, se colocó unos botines de tacón alto en color rojo.

El rojo era su color... era su símbolo, siempre llevaba algo en ese color, ya fueran sus labios o en su ropa; desde que pudo navegar en la internet y encontró aquel artículo supo que ese era su color. Afortunadamente nadie se había dado cuenta de que siempre llevaba algo rojo, y lo agradecía porque no iba a poder explicarlo.

Bajó al comedor minutos después de haber cepillado su cabello y haberse colocado algo de maquillaje, encontró el cuadro de la familia perfecta. _Yo no encajo aquí _pensó amargamente. Pero sonrió un poco cuando las miradas se posaron en ella

—Buenos días Bella durmiente — se burló Seth de de su hermana cuando esta entraba al comedor

—Buenos días para ti también flacucho— le contestó Bella con una sonrisa

—Sientate Bella, he preparado waffles y un poco de jugo de naranja especialmente para ti— comentó Sue, su madrastra.

Sue era una mujer increíble, pues ella conoció a Charlie cuando Bella tenía apenas unos meses y aun no sabían nada de su padecimiento; Charlie un día la llevó a su casa y le presentó a su hija, que en ese entonces era un hermoso bebé de ojitos azules.

Él le dijo que no podía obligarla a querer a un bebé que no era de ella, pero Bella era su prioridad; Sue conmovida por las palabras de Charlie, tomó al pequeño bebé que era Bella y la acunó entre sus brazos "_Es nuestra ahora Charlie, si me lo permites, yo quiero ser una madre para ella"_ le dijo Sue, y así lo había sido, pues aunque Bella sabía la verdad, era a Sue a quien llamaba "mamá" porque en lugar de salir corriendo como la otra, ella se quedó, aún cuando al año de edad diagnosticaron a Bella.

Bella le sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento, caminó hasta su lugar en la mesa, al lado izquierdo de su padre, siempre se sentaba ahí. En una charolita de aluminio reposaban dos pastillas diferentes y un vaso con agua.

—Tómalas antes de que comas— indicó su papá, Charlie Swan, como cada mañana desde que tenía memoria

Bella asintió, tomo ambas pastillas, las metió a su boca y con ayuda de un poco de agua, las tragó. Y en ese momento, Sue le llevaba su desayuno.

—Gracias mamá— agradeció Bella con una sonrisa

—¿Por qué ella obtienene Waffles y yo una tortilla?— cuestionó Seth

—La vida es injusta, tal vez el karma está regresándote algo— comentó Bella

—Si el karma se llama Sue, y es madre del guapísimo Seth y la flaquis Bella, entonces si, es el karma cobrándome el no haber lavado los platos anoche— se rió Seth y Sue le dio un zape—¿Por qué me pegas?— le preguntó

—Eso si fue el karma cobrándose lo de ayer— declaró Sue

Charlie y Bella comenzaron a reír, cada día era así en la casa de la familia Swan, Sue regañando a Seth por no hacer sus deberes del día anterior, y Bella y Charlie riéndose de sus regaños.

Esa era la familia Swan, Charles Swan era un padre amoroso, complaciente algunas veces, pero sobre todo protector; él era un arquitecto respetable y de gran prestigio en la ciudad en la que vivían; Chicago. Sue era la segunda pareja de Charlie, pero era su primera esposa, ella era ama de casa a tiempo parcial y una gran decoradora de interiores el resto del tiempo. Seth era el menor de sus dos hijos, tenía casi dieciocho años y era todo un don Juan en el instituto, su padre quería que al igual que su hermana mayor, Isabella, siguiera en el negocio de la arquitectura, pero esa no era la vocación de Seth, el chico estaba empeñado en estudiar medicina, y a su padre no le quedó más que apoyarlo.

Terminaron de desayunar entre bromas, y Seth inmediatamente se fue al instituto, Bella se iba media hora después, por lo que Charlie lo vio como una oportunidad para hablar con ella, necesitaba decírselo por mucho que no quisiera.

—Renée llamó— habló Charlie cuando Bella estaba ayudando a Sue con los platos

—¡No me digas! ¿Que quería la puta esta vez?— preguntó Bella enojada

—¡Bella! Cuida tu vocabulario— la reprendió Sue

—Lo siento mamá, pero yo no tengo porque respetar a esa mujer, y a las personas se les llama por lo que son— se defendió Bella

—Bella, quieras o no es tu madre, por mucho que no queramos— objetó Charlie

—¡Bueno, ya! ¿Que quería la "señora"esa?—dijo Isabella con desdén

—Quiere que vallas a Seattle...—

—¡No, no, no y no! ¡Me niego a hacer algo por esa mujer! ¡¿Que pretende?! ¿Que yo deje la escuela así como así solo para ir a verla? Pues no, si vuelve a llamar dile que no iré— sentenció Bella interrumpiendo a su padre

—Renée no quiere que vallas a verla a ella—

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—¡Bella! ¡Te extrañe mucho!— gritó Rosalie en cuanto Bella bajo de su auto

—Te vi el viernes Rose, es imposible que me hayas "extrañado mucho" en sólo dos días — contestó Bella irritada

—¡Oye! Hoy vienes medio limonsita ¿no?— le contestó su amiga levantando una de sus cejas perfectamente depiladas

—Lo siento Rose, pero no tuve muy buena mañana— se disculpó Bella, porque de ninguna manera tenía que sacar su molestia con ella.

—¿Que pasó? Sabes que puedes decirme— la animó Rose, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con su brazo

Y Bella fue salvada por la campana, o mejor dicho, por la entrada de un Posrche amarillo al estacionamiento.

El auto pertenecía a Alice Cullen. Alice y Rosalie Hale eran sus mejores amigas, pues cuando llegó a Chicago, quince años atrás, ellas fueron las primeras que le brindaron su amistad, y con el paso de los años y el hecho de que vivían muy cerca, esa amistad fue creciendo y llegaron a verse como hermanas.

—¡Alice! Es bueno verte, el Caribe te trató bien ¿eh?— saltó Bella en cuanto su amiga bajó de su auto, acompañada por su novio y hermano de Rose, Jasper Hale.

Irónicamente, los novios de sus amigas eran el hermano de la otra; pues Alice salia con Jasper, el hermano mellizo de Rosalie. Y Rosalie salia con Emmett, el hermano mayor de Alice. Muchas veces las chicas bromeaban con Bella, diciéndole que ojalá le llegara a una de ellas un hermano o medio hermano guapo para ella; Bella siempre reía y les decía que estaba bien sola.

—¡Hola Bellis! ¡Rose! ¡Las extrañe mucho estas vacaciones!— les dijo Alice eufórica

—¿Como estuvo París?— preguntó Rose después de saludar a su cuñada

—París se canceló, y a que no adivinan la razón— comentó Alice

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Rosalie curiosa

—¡Hola chicos!— gritó Emmett Cullen, hermano de Alice y novio de Rosalie

—Hola Emm, ya se me hacia extraño no verte al rededor de Rose— comentó Bella burlona

—Tenía que ir por los horarios antes de que la dirección se abarrote de los nuevos— contestó Emmett muy pagado de si mismo por su idea

Él les entregó una hoja de papel con sus nombres, las materias que tomarían ese semestre y las horas; Emmett y Rose estaban estudiando medicina, aunque Emmett iba dos grados por delante de su novia; Alice estaba en diseño de modas, Jasper en Ingeniería Civil y Bella en Arquitectura. De modo que todos asistían a edificios diferentes.

—¡Mierda!— murmuró Bella al darse cuenta que su primera clase comenzaba pronto— Me voy, los veré para almorzar si coincidimos, tengo clase en diez— explicó

Los chicos asintieron, le desearon suerte y ella se fue.

El edificio de Arquitectura no estaba muy lejos, pero el salón al que iba quedaba en el segundo nivel, y eso le dejaba muy poco tiempo para llegar y encontrar un lugar vacío donde ubicarse.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, pero a la vez iba pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana, ¿porque cuando pensaba que su vida no podía ser peor, algo llegaba y le decía _"¡Ey aquí estoy! ¡Vengo a joderte más!"? _pero Bella presentía que ese era el peor de sus días, y lo peor de todo es que recién comenzaba.

—¡Auch!— se quejó cuando sintió el golpe contra otra persona

—Lo... lo... lo siento... no... no... no te vi— se disculpó la persona con la que había chocado

—¡No importa!— contestó Bella, tomando su carpeta rápidamente y la hoja con su horario que le tendía la persona con la que chocó—¡Joder! ¡Voy tarde! Adiós— le dijo Bella sin verlo y subió corriendo al segundo piso.

Llegó unos minutos después al salón donde tomaría su primera clase, afortunadamente aun no estaba lleno y ella pudo elegir un asiento hasta el fondo del salón.

—Hola primor, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — saludó Mike Newton a Bella

—Jodete Mike, ve con Jessica y que te den— espetó Bella

—¡Hey cariño! ¡Yo solo quiero sentarme junto a ti! Pero si quisieras, podríamos formar la tercera parejita de tu grupito— propuso el chico con una sonrisa

—A volar Mike, ¿no has aprendido en quince años la palabra "no"?— preguntó Bella molesta, lo único que le faltaba era que se pusiera meloso

Mike se fue de su lugar, dejándola sola nuevamente. Pronto entró el profesor al salón, el profesor Smith era el favorito de Bella, le encantaba la forma en la que explicaba sus temas, además de que era un amante de las matemáticas al igual que ella.

—Buenos días jóvenes, muchos ya me conocen, pero para los que no, soy el profesor Smith, impartiré la cátedra de Cálculo durante todo el semestre, y de una vez les aclaro, la persona con la que están sentados será su pareja de trabajo durante todo el semestre— indicó, paseando la vista por todo el salón— señorita Swan, ¿sola nuevamente?— preguntó

—Si señor Smith...— Bella iba a agregar algo pero dos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron

—Lo... lo... lo siento... soy nuevo aquí — habló el chico desde la puerta

El chico nuevo era todo un adonis desde los ojos de Bella, su cabello cobrizo que a simple vista parecía indomable y sus ojos verdes eran únicos, el verde que poseía era un verde esmeralda precioso que la cautivó. Pero algo en esa voz tan tersa y su forma de hablar, le resultó familiar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Que les ha parecido? Este capitulo es el más corto que verán, pero necesito saber si el tema de este fan fic les resulta cómodo, yo sé que muchas veces somos sensibles a estos temas, porque en algunas sociedades aún se considera como Tabú. Por eso quiero saber su opinión.**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CeroPositiva**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría, por favor digan no al plagio.**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 2* Pérdida

En el poblado de Forks, muy lejos de Chicago, habitaba una familia humilde; el patriarca, Edward Masen era un hombre bien parecido, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos azules que dedicaba su vida a su esposa e hijo. Él era contador y se dedicaba a llevar la contabilidad de un pequeño negocio de objetos deportivos que pertenecía a los Smith, otra familia del lugar.

Elizabeth Masen era la ama de casa, esposa y madre que atendía los deberes de su hogar y a su único hijo: Edward. Elizabeth se casó muy joven y tuvo a Edward poco después; sus difuntos padres siempre la habían comparado con Esme, su hermana mayor, y a pesar de ello Elizabeth mantenía una muy buena relación con su hermana.

Edward Anthony Masen era el único hijo de este matrimonio, él tenía veinte años y quería ser arquitecto; estudiaba en una pequeña universidad en Seattle, pero estaba muy lejos de Forks yendo en auto, por lo que él tuvo que conseguir un pequeño cuarto donde dormir en ese lugar y buscarse un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar el alquiler.

Algunos fines de semana, sus padres lo visitaban en Seattle pero eran muy escasos porque el dinero no les alcanzaba para costear la universidad, sus gastos personales y los servicios de la casa, por lo que era más común que él los visitara.

—_¿Como va la escuela? Espero que cuando te gradúes los primeros planos que hagas sean para la reforma de la casa— _escuchó a su madre desde el otro lado de la linea telefónica

—Lo serán mamá, van a ser mi primer gran proyecto— contestó Edward con una sonrisa aunque su madre no pudiera verlo

—_Tu papá ya arregló el auto, tal vez podamos ir la siguiente semana— _comentó Elizabeth a su hijo con añoranza, hacía dos meses no lo veía

—No te preocupes mamá, no es necesario que vengan, tengo algunos exámenes de final de semestre, y voy a trabajar estas vacaciones en el bar.

Edward no quería que sus padres viajaran a verlo, no por que no los quisiera ver, sino porque el viejo auto de su padre podía dejarlos tirados en medio de la carretera y no era algo que él quisiera que pasara.

—_Pero queremos verte, tus tíos y primos vienen para las vacaciones después de su viaje y pensábamos ir por ti o que vinieras la casa para entonces— _habló su madre

—Voy a hacer lo posible por estar en casa para entonces— suspiró Edward resignado

—P_ronto será tu cumpleaños y no sé si podamos festejar juntos —_ comentó Elizabeth triste

—No es tan importante mamá.

—_¡Pero claro que lo es! ¡Mi bebé cumple veintiún años! ¿Cuando te hiciste tan mayor?— exclamó la mujer_

—Tengo que ir a trabajar mamá, te hablo la otra semana a la misma hora

—_Está bien cariño, te amamos._

—Yo también los quiero mamá, dale saludos de mi parte a papá, adiós — dijo Edward y colgó

Edward se levantó de su incómodo sofá para irse a trabajar, pues en ese momento de su vida esa era su rutina; levantarse temprano, desayunar, ir a la universidad, tareas y demás por la tarde y en la noche a trabajar al bar. Pero últimamente con lo caro que estaba todo ya no le alcanzaba lo poco que ganaba por lo que había buscado un segundo empleo y ahora fregaba platos en un restaurante de la ciudad.

Caminó hasta el restaurante y pasó toda la tarde ahí; después se marchó al bar donde permaneció buena parte de la noche hasta que finalmente regresó a su pequeño departamento. Así pasó un mes, pero su rutina cayó cuando una noticia llegó.

—¿El señor Edward Anthony Masen?— preguntó un oficial de policía en el marco de la puerta del departamento de Edward

—¿Si?— preguntó Edward nervioso

—Lamento ser portador de tan malas noticias, pero tiene que acompañarme.

Edward se imaginó muchas respuestas a la visita del oficial, pero todo en lo que pensó no lo preparó para ver lo que estaba pasando realmente; el hombre no lo llevó a la central de policía, lo llevó a la morgue donde otro hombre le informó que había habido un accidente automovilístico en la autopista que llevaba a Seattle, y encontraron los documentos de sus padres en el vehículo pero necesitaban de su ayuda para reconocer los cuerpos, ya que lamentablemente ambos pasajeros habían fallecido.

Ese día su vida cambió por completo, pues al entrar a la habitación y que le mostraran los cuerpos que habían hallado sus peores miedos se volvieron realidad; ante él estaban los cuerpos inherentes de sus padres. No lo podía creer aún, no después de haber colgado el teléfono y hablar con su madre tres horas antes de la llegada del policía.

Lo único en lo que pensó fue en llamar a su tía, era la única familia que le quedaba; Esme Cullen estaba en un viaje por las vacaciones y por el más reciente acontecimiento decidió suspenderlas y viajar a Seattle con su sobrino. Ella y su familia llegaron un día después.

—¡¿Pero que pasó Edward?!— preguntó una desesperada y llorosa Esme

—El...el oficial me dijo que el auto derrapó en la carretera, ¡Ellos venían a verme tía! ¡Es mi culpa!— contó Edward llorando

Edward estaba conmocionado, le habían dicho que el auto de sus padres derrapó en la carretera cuando viajaban a Seattle porque habían algunas capas de hielo y el auto se salió de control.

Edward se culpaba de ello porque en tres días era su cumpleaños y sus padres seguramente viajaban a visitarlo a él; a él que bien pudo viajar para verlos, pero todo por ahorrar dinero les dijo que no iría ese año. Se sentía rabioso con él mismo, no dejaba de pensar en el "_y si hubiera" _que no era más que para dañar su ya muy herida conciencia.

Esme no lo culpó de nada, por el contrario, lo alentó para que dejara atrás este momento de su vida e intentara superarlo en compañía de lo que quedaba de su familia, le ofreció una vida nueva en Chicago ella le proponía viajar y quedar bajo su cuidado hasta que pudiera valerse por si mismo.

Edward pensó mucho en la propuesta de su tía, ella y Carlisle lo apoyarían si se iba a Chicago con ellos pero la universidad era un gasto muy grande que con lo poco que tenía no alcanzaba a cubrirse, no podía permitir que sus tíos cargaran con él.

Carlisle y Esme ya tenían dos hijos en la universidad, no podía sumarles sus gastos y menos ir a vivir con ellos.

—No lo pienses tanto Edward, aquí vas a estar solo y hace mucho que le propuse a Elizabeth y a tu padre ayudarlos con tu universidad, para nosotros no representa mayor gasto económico, queremos ayudarte y podemos hacerlo— se explicó Esme por tercera vez en esos tres días que llevaban en Forks por el velorio de Edward y Elizabeth Masen

—Lo sé tía, pero no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, ya sé que quieren que valla a vivir con su familia pero ¿Qué dicen Alice y Emmett sobre ello? También voy a vivir con ellos y no es justo imponerme.

—Ellos te quieren, amaban a Elizabeth, por ella por mi hermana pequeña, ella no hubiera querido que te quedes solo en Seattle, podemos hacer tu papeleo para la universidad en Chicago en la que van tus primos, por eso no debes preocuparte.

—No sé si este tomando una buena desición pero iré con ustedes, aquí todo me recuerda a mis padres y no quiero caer.

—No lo harás, Edward, nos tienes a nosotros; tienes a tu familia— le dijo Carlisle quien había escuchado las palabras de Edward.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Unas semanas más tarde, Edward estaba llegando a la nueva universidad; esta era más grande y pintoresca nada parecido a la que asistía en Seattle, pero tenía un problema, no uno, más bien varios problemas.

Ese primer día se le había hecho tarde y a Emmett se le olvidó que lo iba a llevar a la universidad, así que Esme tuvo que llevarlo, su tía le ofreció ayuda para ubicar cada cosa en la escuela pero el se negó para no afectar más el tiempo de su tía. Su segundo problema era el tartamudeo que siempre tenía cuando estaba nervioso y ese día lo estaba especialmente, pues había llegado a lo que le pareció el edificio principal preguntando por el de arquitectura y una señora muy amablemente le señaló el tercer edificio.

Caminó hasta el lugar que le indicaron, entró en el edificio buscando una oficina donde preguntar por su horario y al no hallar ninguna le preguntó a uno se los jóvenes que pasaba por ahí; el joven le informó que los horarios se entregaban en el edificio principal, con la secretaria del rector. Edward agradeció la información y salió casí corriendo de donde estaba, pero su día continuaba empeorando.

—¡Auch!— se quejó la muchacha cuando él se estampó contra ella.

—Lo... lo... lo siento... no... no... no te vi— se disculpó Edward avergonzado

—¡No importa!— contestó la chica, tomando su carpeta y la hoja que le tendía Edward —¡Joder! ¡Voy tarde! Adiós— le dijo sin volear a verlo y salió corriendo.

—Adiós.

Musitó Edward cuando ella ya iba por la mitad de la escalera; siguió su camino hasta el edificio principal tratando de no tropezarse con nadie esta vez, pero iba tan distraído que pensó que se caería; su mente estaba en el rostro de la chica con la que tropezó, porque aunque no le vio los ojos, sabía que eran hermosos, los imaginaba verdes como los de su madre o los de él mismo; transmitiendo sus sentimientos con solo una mirada. Pero fueran del color que fueran ella era hermosa, era un ángel caído del cielo, sus finos razgos y sus suaves curvas lo tenían embrujado.

Cuando llegó al edificio que le indicaron se encontró con una fila enorme de personas pidiendo su horario y no pudo hacer más que formarse y esperar. En su espera su mente volvió a la chica de cabellos caoba, _¿Cómo se llamará? _Pensó.

Y después de media hora al fin fue su turno para recoger su horario, pero nuevamente comenzaba mal; su primera clase era Cálculo y ya tenía media hora desde que había comenzado.

Corrió nuevamente hasta el edificio de arquitectura y buscó en el primer piso el salón, al no encontrarlo subió rápidamente al segundo donde estaba el salón que buscaba, la puerta estaba abierta pero se escuchaba una hermosa voz hablando _¿Será ella? Su voz es idéntica _pensó y sin más preámbulos tocó la puerta suavemente para llamar un poco la atención.

—Lo... lo... lo siento...— y ahí estaba su tartamudeo nuevamente — soy nuevo aquí — habló desde el marco de la puerta.

—Pase por favor, y que sea la última vez que llega tarde no tolero la inpuntualidad— contestó el profesor y para su sorpresa el hombre sonrió —Señorita Swan, parece que este año será diferente— agregó y volteó la mirada a una de las jóvenes, estaba sentada en uno de los lugares más al fondo del salón y sola

Al verla Edward supo que ella era su ángel, vio sus ojos por primera vez y se encontró con un par de orbes azules que lo veían con fastidio y él no entendía porque.

—¿Cual es su nombre? — le preguntó el profesor a Edward

—Edward Anthony Masen, señor.

—Muy bien joven Masen, tome asiento con la señorita Swan así formaremos todas las parejas de trabajo para este semestre.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**¿Qué les pareció? Estos dos primeros capítulos son loa únicos cortos, a partir del siguiente la extensión será mayor. Y aprovecho para agradecer todos sus hermosos comentarios, realmente nunca pensé que les agradaría esta idea hasta ese punto. Como informé en el grupo de Facebook, la actualización tardó mas porque estoy algo enferma y mi mamá no me deja ni acercarme a la Pc, pero hoy salió y tuve oportunidad de venir.**

**Maleja Twihard: **¡Me encanta que te haya gustado! Y claro que lo voy a continuar. **Cary: **Renée si Sue fue cobarde con respecto a Bella y pronto veremos que pasó con ella, pero ¿Quien sabe lo que pasó y pasará? Solo Renée tiene esas respuestas, Charlie adora a Bella, Sue y Seth son su familia y la aman también, ¿Que te parece Edward?

**A las personas que tal vez no tienen un perfil de FF y que se dan un tiempo para comentar, les aviso que contestaré sus reviews como lo hice con Maleja Twihard y Cary. Y les agradezco mucho a todas que se tomen una parte de su tiempo para comentar.**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CeroPositiva**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completamente de mi autoría. Por favor digan no al plagio.**

**Antes de que comiencen la lectura, les dejé una nota al final que es importante que la lean, sin más por el momento, las/los dejo disfrutar de la lectura. **

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 3* Compañeros

Bella se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del profesor Smith, ella no quería un compañero de trabajo. Nunca lo había tenido y sus trabajos eran siempre los mejores de la clase; el profesor la conocía y aunque ya había hablado con ella sobre trabajar en equipo, Bella siempre se negó rotundamente.

Por tal razón no entendía porque Smith, el amigo de su padre y profesor de Cálculo en la universidad, le había asignado a un compañero de trabajo.

—Ho… ho… hola— tartamudeó Edward cuando se sentó a lado de Bella.

—Hola… mira, te voy a dejar algo claro, no es nada contra ti pero yo trabajo sola y hablaré con el profesor Smith nada más tenga el primer descanso— contestó Bella tajante.

— ¿E… e… eso se puede?— preguntó Edward, un poco decepcionado porque Bella no quisiera ser su compañera.

—Sí que se va a poder, yo nunca trabajo en equipo.

Aclaró Bella, y continuó prestando atención a lo que el profesor les indicaba. Edward se sintió un poco mejor y rogaba al destino para que el señor Smith le negara a Bella trabajar sola; él quería conocerla y no podría hacerlo si no tenía una excusa para hablar con ella.

Edward nunca se había sentido atraído de esa manera por una chica, no sabía si era amor a primera vista lo que estaba viviendo con la señorita Swan, _su ángel personal, _pero estaba decidido a conversar con ella e intentar ser, al menos, su amigo.

Por otra parte, Bella estaba en un dilema: el chico Masen era con el que había chocado en el primer piso. De alguna manera cuando sus manos se tocaron, al ella tomar la hoja con su horario, sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo todo su ser; no quería admitirlo, pero así había sido.

Ella sabía muy bien que las cosas como el amor, un novio, un marido e hijos eran imposibles para ella, porque de ninguna manera condenaría a un hijo suyo a sufrir lo que ella. Menos aún privaría a un hombre de estar con una mujer sana por estar con ella.

Cuando la clase se dio por terminada, Bella se levantó abruptamente de su lugar para caminar hasta el escritorio del profesor. Había revisado su horario poco antes, y su siguiente clase comenzaba en veinte minutos, tenía tiempo para hablar con el profesor Smith.

— ¿Señorita Swan? Si me va a pedir que la deje trabajar sola, de una vez le digo que no. No puedo hacer excepciones con ninguno de mis alumnos— habló el profesor en cuanto Bella se acercó a su escritorio.

— ¿Se lo pidió Charlie, verdad?— inquirió Bella frustrada.

—Bella, hablaré como amigo de tu familia. Te conozco desde que tenías diez años y siempre has estado sola, ya es tiempo de que te relaciones con alguien de tu edad. No culpes a las personas que deseamos verte feliz— comentó el profesor una vez salieron todos los alumnos.

—Pero yo no quiero trabajar con Masen, no puedo.

—Sí puedes, y lo vas a hacer— sentenció el hombre.

Bella salió bufando del salón, no quería trabajar con Edward Anthony Masen, sería una tortura para ella.

Caminó hacia su siguiente clase, y se sorprendió al ver a Masen en ese salón también. _El destino es cruel, _pensó, y avanzó hacia el lugar más apartado de él, en la otra punta del salón.

Para su sorpresa, Edward abandonó su lugar y caminó hasta ella.

— ¿Por qué no quieres trabajar conmigo? Que yo sepa, no he hecho nada malo.

—No eres tú, soy yo.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca me habían dicho eso. No soy muy sociable y me parece que tú tampoco ¿por qué no nos conocemos un poco?— propuso Edward

— ¿Y tu tartamudeo? ¿Es algún arma de seducción? Porque parece que conmigo no funcionó— comentó Bella.

—Sólo tartamudeo cuando estoy nervioso— aclaró él—. Soy Edward ¿Tu nombre señorita Swan?— preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

—Isabella, bueno, sólo Bella— contestó un poco insegura y estrechó la mano que le tendía.

— ¿Por qué no trabajas en equipo? ¿También eres tímida? Porque no lo pareces.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso.

—Cuéntame.

—No puedo, y no insistas porque nunca te lo diré.

—Está bien, pero algún día me contarás.

—No lo creo.

—Entonces… ¿Lograste tu objetivo con el profesor de Cálculo?

—No… tendré que trabajar contigo todo el semestre.

Edward estaba feliz, ahora al menos tenía una excusa para hablar con Bella. Ella era hermosa y no dudaba que se ganaría su corazón; pero había una incógnita en su vida. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué era, pero se juró descubrirlo y así poder ayudarla.

La siguiente clase comenzó y ambos colocaron toda su atención a las palabras de su profesor. Al final hicieron equipo para su primer trabajo en parejas, y después descubrieron que tenían solamente esas dos clases juntos, además del descanso.

Bella lo acompañó hacia su siguiente salón, por pedido de él, ya que alegó que no conocía el lugar por lo que sería mucho más rápido si ella lo guiaba. En el camino los alumnos los veían extrañados, porque nunca habían visto socializar a Isabella Swan con nadie además de sus populares amigos, y mucho menos se imaginaron que la primera persona que cambiaría aquello fuera nada más y nada menos que el nuevo alumno.

—Este es el salón, adiós.

Bella estaba por marcharse, sin embargo Edward la sujetó por el brazo impidiéndole seguir.

— ¿Mañana comenzamos el trabajo?

—Tal vez

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Para la hora del descanso Bella ya había contactado a sus amigos, para saber con quién más comería, o si lo haría sola; para su buena suerte Alice y Jasper tenían el descanso a la misma hora que ella.

Al término de su primer periodo de clases Bella ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. No podía abandonar la escuela sólo para viajar a ver a la puta casquivana de su madre; pero no podía dejar a Jacob, él era tan inocente como ella.

— ¡Bella!— la llamó Alice, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos —¿Qué tal las clases?— preguntó su amiga.

—Hola chicos, estuvieron bien ¿Qué tal ustedes?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Excelente, además si obtengo un sobresaliente en todas las materias iré a la semana de la moda en New York, por cortesía de papá— contestó Alice dando brinquitos en su asiento.

—Nos tomamos la libertad de traerte algo de comer— comentó Jasper, riendo de las locuras de Alice, pues todos sabían que Esme la llevaría así reprobara todas las materias.

—Gracias, y Alice espero que como buena amiga nos invites a Rose y a mí— bromeó Bella.

— ¡Pero por supuesto que sí!— contestó Alice.

Los tres continuaron su conversación, hasta que Alice consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y descubrió que se les había hecho un poco tarde para las siguientes clases. Bella se despidió de ellos y decidió quedarse un poco más.

— ¿Te gusta mucho estar sola?— preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

—Bastante a decir verdad, y tú no ayudas mucho.

—Y mientras yo esté por aquí, tú nunca vas a estar sola.

—Edward, no quiero ser descortés pero enserio, deja de buscar conversación conmigo — suplicó Bella al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y caminaba hacia su edificio.

Edward la siguió. Él pensaba que si la observaba podría descubrir su secreto, pues en la última clase que tuvieron juntos, pudo observar en sus orbes azules un atisbo de miedo y preocupación.

Se sintió impotente al no poder ofrecerle consuelo, o como mínimo una palabra de aliento; pero no podría hacerlo. Todavía no. Necesitaba conocerla, saber qué la aquejaba tanto. Él necesitaba saber de ella.

Bella subió al segundo piso aún enojada. El chico, Edward, no la dejaba tranquila, y a pesar de eso extrañamente le daba una sensación de bienestar; pero sin embargo no sabía el por qué, pero ese chico de ojos verdes la hacía rabiar.

El segundo periodo de clases pasó muy rápido, Bella apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar. Internamente agradecía eso, porque no quería volver a toda la mierda que siempre trataba de dejar para su habitación, pues no quería llorar en pleno patio de la universidad.

— ¡Bella! Alice y yo iremos de compras y por un café, ¿Vienes?— preguntó Rose cuando Bella llegó al aparcamiento.

—Claro, será divertido ir de compras con Alice.

—Prometo que esta vez no llegaremos a media noche a nuestras casas — contestó Alice colocando una mano sobre el lugar donde debe estar su corazón, para enfatizar sus palabras

Las chicas rieron por las palabras de Alice, pues en su última salida de compras, la pequeña Cullen las había arrastrado todo el día de una tienda a otra, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido; así que a Alice se le ocurrió ir a cenar a un restaurante italiano del que acabaron saliendo a la media noche. Al llegar a sus respectivas casas sus padres las castigaron por llegar a tan altas horas de la noche.

Durante un mes seguido las tres tuvieron trabajo comunitario; dos semanas en la guardería del hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle y otras dos semanas con Charlie en Swan's Construction como recepcionistas.

Para ellas fue horrible, no por el trabajo impuesto sino por el hecho tener que ir y volver en transporte público, pues sus padres decidieron quitarles el auto a las tres.

Ya qué cada una tenía su propio auto, acordaron verse en el Starbucks del centro comercial. Media hora más tarde las tres estaban pidiendo sus bebidas. Alice, su capuchino late descafeinado; Rose, un expreso doble y Bella, su té verde.

Buscaron una mesa disponible y se encaminaron hacia ella. Estuvieron platicando sobre sus vacaciones, Rose y Bella no tenían mucho que contar.

Rose solamente había ido una semana a Las Vegas con sus padres y Jasper, les contó que había ido a hacer algunas apuestas a los casinos y la última noche ella y Jasper salieron a un bar.

Bella había planeado ir a casa de su abuela Marie en Foks, pero un imprevisto, el cual su abuela no le explicó, le impidió viajar. Y como sus amigas no sabían acerca de su enfermedad, decidió mantener para ella el par de visitas al hospital.

Alice era la que más tenía que contarles. Se fue en un crucero con sus padres y conoció a varias personas, se divirtió en las fiestas para los jóvenes que organizaban cada noche, y después, en Europa se dedicó a comprar y a conocer los lugares turísticos; les mostró las imágenes que había capturado con su celular a sus amigas.

—Dijiste que no volvieron ayer como tenían planeado ¿Pasó algo malo?— preguntó Rose recordando las palabras de Alice esa mañana.

—Sí, mi mamá recibió una llamada de Seattle hace tres semanas, era mi primo avisándole del accidente de tránsito que habían sufrido mi tía Elizabeth y su esposo. Desafortunadamente ambos fallecieron y mis papás trajeron a Edward con nosotros— explicó Alice.

—Lo siento mucho Alice, sé cuánto querías a tu tía pero ¿Edward? ¿Edward Anthony Masen, es tu primo?— preguntó Bella.

—Sí, ¿Lo conoces?

—Está en mis dos primeras clases— contestó Bella.

—Él está viviendo con nosotros, mamá y papá le habían ofrecido hace tiempo a mi tía Elizabeth que Edward viniera a estudiar acá, pero él se negó. Mis tíos no tenían el mismo estatus social de nosotros, y le daban cuanto podían a su hijo.

—Alice, siento mucho lo de tus tíos, sabes que cuentas con nosotras y aunque no conozco a Edward me gustaría darle mis condolencias— habló Rosalie.

—Gracias chicas, de verdad.

Las tres terminaron sus bebidas y salieron del local para hacer sus compras. Alice solamente compró zapatos para el nuevo guardarropa que adquirió en sus vacaciones. Rosalie y Bella compraron algunas prendas de ropa y accesorios que les gustaron. No mucho después se encontraba cada una en su auto, dispuesta a marcharse a su casa.

Cuando Bella llegó a su casa saludó a Sue y Seth, los cuales le informaron que Charlie ya iba de camino, y que bajara en cuanto él llegara. Bella asintió y subió a su habitación.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría esa semana. Tenía que decidir si viajar a Seattle o seguir en Chicago; pero bien podía traer a Jacob a Chicago, él estaría mejor atendido con ellos que con la puta.

Porque ¿Qué podía ofrecerle esa "señora"? Soledad, malos ratos, desprecio. Lo mismo que le había ofrecido a Bella.

Pero ella no dejaría que Jake sufriera, ella quiso traerlo a vivir con ellos desde que le dijeron la verdad sobre su madre a los trece años, conoció a Jacob y de inmediato se encariñó con él, eran muy parecidos en cuanto a personalidad se refería. Además de que se entendían a la perfección.

Y por eso mismo Bella no podía dejar solo a Jake en esos momentos. No ahora que podían ser los últimos que compartirían.

Abajo se escuchó como Charlie estacionaba el auto en la cochera, Bella bajó corriendo las escaleras para encontrar a su padre.

—Quiero que Jacob venga a Chicago.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente Bella llegó a la escuela más temprano de lo normal, estaba ansiosa, no podía esperar a que llegara el día siguiente y tener a Jacob con ella.

En la universidad habían pocos alumnos, unos cuantos tomando algún desayuno en las bancas que estaban dispuestas en el jardín común, otros haciendo tareas atrasadas o tecleando en sus computadoras. Ella decidió marcharse al salón de cálculo y ver a sus amigos hasta el descanso.

En el salón estaba Edward, tenía en sus manos un libro muy conocido para Bella: Orgullo y Prejuicio.

—Muy apropiado… Hola— saludó Bella, pues pensaba que esos términos la definían perfectamente.

—Hola… ¿En serio me estás hablando, a mí?— preguntó Edward incrédulo.

—No hay nadie más en el salón.

—Bueno, hola otra vez.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el primo de Alice?— cuestionó Bella.

—No sabía que tú la conocías.

—Es una de mis mejores amigas, y… siento lo de tus papás…

—Ya salió el por qué— interrumpió Edward —No quiero tu lástima. Ni siquiera me hablabas ayer, creo que hasta me odias y ahora sólo porque te enteraste de mi desgracia, y que soy primo de tu amiga vienes a darme tu lástima y no la quiero— le dijo enojado.

— ¡No! No es lástima, realmente lo siento yo… yo no sé qué haría si algo así le pasara a Charlie o a Sue— le contestó Bella con la mirada baja.

— ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

—Porque debe ser difícil lo que te pasó. Ayer te traté mal, no estoy diciendo que a partir de ahora seremos buenos amigos, pero al menos quería disculparme porque no te mereces la forma en la que traté ayer.

—Disculpa aceptada, pero sólo si tú me dices por qué no quieres, o no te gusta trabajar en equipos.

—Olvídalo, no voy a decirte porque yo tampoco quiero tu lastima y te aseguro que saldrías corriendo si te lo digo.

— ¿Tan malo es? No creo que sea para tanto ¿A caso eres un vampiro en cubierto?— preguntó Edward con un deje de burla que hizo reír a Bella.

—No… no soy una vampira, pero tampoco te lo diré.

—Soy muy persistente.

Edward estaba sorprendido con la actitud que había tomado Bella; el día anterior pensó que tal vez sufría por sus padres o algo parecido, pero sus palabras desmintieron esa opción, ella amaba a sus padres.

Bella se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Edward; ella no iba a revelarle su secreto a él, no podía. Ella sabía que en cuanto le dijera que tenía SIDA, él saldría corriendo muy lejos de ella.

Y con tan sólo imaginarse su reacción le dolía el corazón, pues aunque no sabía el motivo; imaginarse lejos de Edward la entristecía.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Paso a dejarles u****n nuevo capítulo de CeroPositiva, y aprovecho para aclarar un punto que mencionaron en un comentario, si sé que no se escribe "ceropositiva" en el término médico y científico, pero esta historia no nada más trata de la enfermedad que sería "seropositivo" como bien lo mencionaba **mgcb **sino también de la negatividad que tiene Bella por su enfermedad y como trata a toda costa de mantener oculto su secreto. **

**Solamente quería aclarar ese punto, en el grupo ya les había comunicado eso antes de publicar la historia, pero lo repetí aquí para que todas y todos estén conscientes del porqué del título.**

**Y únicamente me resta agradecer por sus comentarios ¡Son geniales chicas! Realmente me alegran el día.**

**Cary:** Realmente si es muy feo por lo que tuvo que pasar Edward, pero como siempre digo, no todo en la vida es color de rosa, y es lo que estoy tratando de plantear en esta historia, ¿Qué piensas de este nuevo capítulo? **Alejandra: **Como le decía a Cary; es muy feo lo que ha tenido que vivir Edward, pero a veces esas situaciones nos dan la oportunidad de analizar las cosas con más detenimiento ;) **Maleja Twihard: **Esta historia era un original que estaba haciendo, pero lo estoy adaptando a Twilight por eso el cambio en los personajes. Espero siga agradándoles esta historia con el correr de los capítulos ;)

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CeroPositiva**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo juego con ellos, pero la trama es completa y totalmente de mi autoría. Por favor, digan no al plagio.**

Capítulo 4* Visitante

Aquella era una mañana soleada en Chicago, una como cualquier otra para muchos; sin embargo para Bella esa mañana presagiaba uno de los pocos días buenos que tenía en lo que llevaba de vida, "_si es que esto es vida"_ pensó amargamente, aunque rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Se había prometido ser más optimista por Jake, él no se merecía pasar sus "vacaciones" soportando una actitud tan negativa. Por él se colocaría una máscara de felicidad en el rostro, y haría lo posible para su estancia en Chicago fuera lo más agradable posible.

— ¡Buenos días, familia!

Saludó Bella, como pocas veces lo hacía. Ella nunca estaba alegre en las mañanas, y eso no pasó desapercibido para ningún miembro de su pequeña familia. Seth iba a hacer uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, cuando Charlie lo calló con un no tan delicado golpe en el estómago que dejó al chico sin aire.

—Buenos días, cariño— contestó Charlie con una sonrisa.

Si había algo que le faltaba a Isabella Swan era sonreír, raramente se le veía con una sonrisa en la cara, siempre estaba seria y pensativa. Su padre estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su hija mayor, pero no quería ser él, o algún miembro de la familia, quien le quitara la sonrisa a su pequeña Bella.

La castaña saludó a su madre adoptiva con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, la ayudó a pasar a la mesa lo que faltaba el desayuno; saludó a su padre y hermano con un una gran sonrisa _Me siento hipócrita, _pensó.

Minutos después se sentó en el lugar de siempre, y sin que su padre le dijera, tomó sus medicamentos como cada mañana. Su desayuno pasó como casi nunca lo hacía; entre risas y planes para el día.

— ¿A qué hora llega Jake?— preguntó Bella.

—Llegará en el vuelo de las doce…

— ¿Puedo ir contigo a buscarlo?— interrumpió Bella.

—Sabes que no, lo verás por la tarde— contestó Charlie.

— ¿No puedo faltar solo hoy a la universidad?— pidió Bella, haciendo un puchero.

—No vas a convencerme, debes estudiar— sentenció Charlie dando por zanjado el tema.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, algunos minutos después Seth y Charlie se marcharon al colegio y a la empresa respectivamente. Bella se fue tan solo unos minutos después de haber ayudado a Sue a limpiar la mesa.

Cuando llegó a la Universidad, sus amigos la esperaban en el estacionamiento como siempre; los saludó sonriente y caminó hacia su primera clase. Al entrar al salón pudo notar que Edward ya estaba en su lugar habitual. Avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola— saludó él.

—Hola.

Contestó Bella, más por la fuerza que por gusto. Edward se dedicó a observarla durante alrededor de cinco minutos consecutivos, hasta que Bella, más roja que un tomate maduro, lo encaró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?— preguntó Bella irritada.

—Para nada. — contestó Edward — Solamente admiro tu belleza, no es algo ilegal, hasta donde yo sé— argumentó.

—Me haces sentir incomoda, y eso puede calificarse como acoso.

Edward levanto las palmas de sus manos en señal de rendición y volteó la mirada en dirección de la puerta, por la que justamente iba entrando el profesor Smith.

La clase siguió su curso normalmente, hasta que al final el profesor comentó que esa semana realizarían el primer trabajo en parejas del semestre.

—El trabajo será entregado dentro de tres semanas, pero cada viernes hasta la fecha de entrega, tendrán que traer sus avances y preguntar cualquier duda que tengan— comentó el profesor.

Bella de inmediato se tensó. Ese trabajo llegaba en mal momento para ella, pues quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Jacob, no podía llevarlo a la casa de los Cullen y dejarlo olvidado como mínimo dos horas para adelantar el trabajo con Edward, ni tampoco lo dejaría de lado en su casa.

Edward no mencionó nada durante la siguiente clase que compartían. Él también estaba pensando que ese trabajo llegó en mal momento, él aún no había acomodado del todo el pequeño piso que había arrendado recientemente.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Te veo a la salida para ponernos de acuerdo?— le preguntó Edward al final de la clase.

—Eh... yo… si, en la salida te veo— contestó Bella como pudo.

Ninguno sabía qué hacer, por una parte Edward no quería que Bella viera su departamento en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, pero tampoco quería ir a su casa tan pronto, esperaba que eso ocurriera una vez que ambos fueran amigos al menos.

Y después estaba Bella, con sus pensamientos hechos también un lio. Ella tenía que cumplir con ese trabajo, y no habría más opción que dejar a Jake con Seth y los imprudentes de sus amigos.

Las siguientes clases pasaron con normalidad, en el almuerzo Edward notó muy impaciente a Bella y decidió acercarse a ella.

— ¿Por qué tan impaciente?— le preguntó, sorprendiendo a la castaña de ojos azules que lo traía de cabeza.

—No creo que te importe— contestó Bella sarcástica.

— ¿Estaría aquí si no me importara?— cuestionó Edward.

Bella no contestó, solamente tomó un sorbo del té verde helado que había comprado para el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué tienes?— insistió él

Pero justo en ese momento llegó Alice en busca de su amiga y la conversación que Edward intentó iniciar en se quedó en eso, un intento.

El resto del periodo de clases Bella continuó inquieta, quería que dieran las tres de la tarde para salir de clases e ir a su casa a ver a Jacob, tenía meses de no verlo y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con él.

Cuando el profesor de su última clase anunció que la clase había terminado, Bella salió corriendo del salón; pendiente de no caerse, no quería sufrir un accidente justamente ese día.

Salió directamente hacia el aparcamiento de la universidad, y comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolsa las llaves del auto.

— ¿En serio no me vas a saludar, Bella? ¡Claro! ¡Como yo no soy un niño rico!— le dijo una voz familiar.

Bella levantó la mirada incrédula. Pero no había sido producto de su imaginación. Jacob Black estaba ahí, de pie, frente a ella. Por ir tan distraída intentando encontrar sus llaves no lo había visto.

— ¡Eres tú!— chilló Bella emocionada por ver al enorme chico.

Se lanzó a sus brazos sin importar que estuvieran en la mitad del estacionamiento. Jacob la levantó y dio un par de vueltas con ella.

— ¡Hey Bella! ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías!— interrumpió Rosalie, mirando pícaramente a una de sus mejores amigas.

Bella volteó en dirección de su amiga, y alcanzó a ver como Edward se alejaba de ellos con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Y recordó haberle dicho que lo vería al final de las clases, acordar los detalles del trabajo del Sr. Smith. Pero después se preocuparía por eso, en ese momento nada podía arruinar su felicidad.

— ¡Rose!— reprendió Bella a su amiga— él es Jacob Black… un amigo de la familia— presentó Bella al joven moreno de ojos tan azules, como los de ella, que la acompañaba.

Jacob la observó incrédulo, ¿en serio su hermana lo presentó como un simple amigo? Él creía conocerla, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que a su hermana le avergonzaba la enfermedad que ambos tenían. Él siempre creyó que de ambos, su hermana era la que mejor manejaba el hecho de estar enfermos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así.

—Un placer Jacob Black, soy Rosalie Hale, una de las mejores amigas de Bella— se presentó Rose tendiéndole una mano a Jacob.

Él la tomó y estrechó sus manos en un saludo cordial.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los demás amigos de Bella, y a todos lo presentó como un íntimo amigo de la familia Swan. Jacob había decidido seguirle el juego, pero su hermana no se salvaría del interrogatorio al que la sometería nada más llegar a la casa.

—Con que un amigo de la familia ¿uh?— comentó Jacob.

Habían llegado a la casa Swan hace pocos minutos, y después de saludar a Sue, ambos subieron a la habitación de Bella.

—Siento eso Jake, pero aquí nadie sabe sobre nuestro padecimiento, todos piensan que Sue es realmente mi mamá…

—Te avergüenzas de lo que eres— afirmó Jacob interrumpiendo las palabras de Bella.

— ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No lo sé, Jake!

Bella no sabía que contestarle, ella no se avergonzaba de su hermano, se avergonzaba de la maldita enfermedad que _"la señora"_ les había contagiado gracias a la vida loca que llevaba.

— ¿Por qué mentir, Bella?— preguntó Jacob

—No quiero ser el bicho raro, no quiero que me traten diferente por estar enferma, ¡no quiero que me vean y me traten como lo hacían en Forks!

—Belli Bells, un día tú me lo dijiste y te lo digo yo hoy, las personas que critican y te juzgan lo hacen porque no están informadas, son ignorantes de la verdad.

Bella recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho a Jacob cuando lo visitó años atrás, él tenía apenas diez años y ella catorce.

Jacob vivía en la reserva Quileute, el lugar de procedencia de su padre. Allí todos lo trataban como si tuviera la peste o algo peor, ¿por qué? Porque nadie era conocedor de la historia que había detrás de su enfermedad.

Nadie sabía que la culpa la tenía Renée Black.

—Perdón, mañana podemos reunirnos con mis amigos y presentarte como mi hermano, sé que hice mal, pero…

—Sh… te entiendo, y no hace falta que digas que soy tu hermano, tan solo me quedaré un tiempo, las aclaraciones no valen la pena.

Bella abrazó a su hermano, ella sabía que lo decía en forma de broma, pero él no se imaginaba cuan ciertas eran sus palabras.

El tema se dio por finalizado, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo acerca de cosas tristes. En lugar de eso, colocaron los CD's de música que Bella poseía, charlaron un rato sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante los meses que no se habían visto y después Sue los mandó a llamar para comer.

— ¿Por qué no llevas a Jacob a tu partido de _soccer_, Seth?— sugirió Charlie al término de la comida.

— ¡Claro! Será divertido— contestó Seth — ¿Vamos Jake?— preguntó.

Jacob asintió, y ambos agradecieron la comida a Sue y se marcharon al partido de Seth. Bella estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho su padre, habían acordado que ella pasaría todo el tiempo que le fuese posible con Jacob, y su papá acababa de mandarlo con Seth a un partido de, al menos, tres horas.

— ¿Por qué mandaste a Jacob con Seth?— preguntó Bella a su padre.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo— contestó Sue.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es sobre Jacob?

—Si cariño, es sobre él— habló su padre con la angustia tatuada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha puesto peor?— preguntó Bella temerosa.

—No cariño, no es eso; Jake está estable por el momento— aseguró Sue levantándose de su lugar para abrazar a su hija.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Renée ha venido con Jacob, no quiso separase de él y es comprensible…

— ¡¿Cómo que esa mujer ha venido?! ¿Pretende hacerse pasar por la madre amorosa que todos sabemos que no es?— interrumpió Bella a su padre.

—Bella, Renée tiene derecho a estar con Jacob, es su hijo y con el diagnóstico anterior no ha querido dejarlo solo durante mucho tiempo— explicó su padre.

— ¿Dónde está? Dime que no va a quedarse en esta casa, porque yo me iré a casa de los Cullen o Halle si es necesario— sentenció decidida.

—Eso no será necesario Bella, Renée está quedándose en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre? No pasará nada si ella se mantiene alejada de mí.

—Ese es el problema… cariño, Jacob pretende que te acerques a Renée, inconscientemente sabe que se quedará sola y no quiere eso para ella…

— ¡No! ¡Nunca voy a estar con ella! Si se queda sola no es mi problema, esa mujer no le vio nada de malo a abandonarme con mi papá cuando yo la necesitaba. Mi única madre siempre serás tú Sue, tú eres la única a la que veo como tal.

—Nosotros no te obligaremos a nada, y sé que quieres a Sue como tu verdadera madre, pero debes hablar con Jacob sobre ese tema, tampoco él puede imponerte algo— comentó Charlie, tratando de que su hija se calmara un poco, pues el tema de Renée siempre la había enfadado.

—Bella, cariño yo sé que me quieres tanto como dices porque yo te quiero tanto o más que tú a mí, no sabes lo que yo daría por haber sido yo la que te llevara en mi vientre y haberte dado a luz. Hubiéramos evitado todo esto, pero ve las cosas desde la perspectiva de Jacob, su padre murió a causa de la misma enfermedad…

—Y no entiendo cómo es que sigue queriendo a la muj…

— ¡Bella! Déjame terminar, ¿sí?— interrumpió Sue, Bella asintió apenada— Cariño, él solamente tiene a su madre, Renée es su todo porque ha estado toda su vida con ella, tal vez conoce la historia, pero entiéndelo. Él está solo. Solamente te tiene a ti y a ella, ella se quedará sola tras su partida y él ha pensado en ello.

—Pero yo no quiero verla… ella no es nada para mí.

—Sabemos eso carió, pero al menos te pedimos que no hables mal de ella frente a Jacob, no lo hagas sentir mal, ¿está bien?— pidió Charlie y Bella asintió.

A continuación, los tres se levantaron de sus lugares, y entre Sue y Bella recogieron los platos sucios y demás utensilios que utilizaron en la comida, como ya era rutina; y Charlie se fue a su estudió, donde continuó con su trabajo pues nunca regresaba a la empresa después de comer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente, Bella nuevamente pidió no asistir a la universidad, no soportaba pensar que en ese preciso momento su hermano podría fallecer y ella no estuviera ahí con él. Pero Charlie le había dicho que Jacob estaría bien, y que ella debía continuar con su vida como siempre lo había hecho.

Como ya era habitual, Bella se quedó para ayudar a Sue con los platos cuando su padre y Seth se habían ido.

— ¿No te has asomado al jardín?—preguntó Sue divertida.

— ¿Papá volvió a intentar podar el césped?— preguntó Bella curvando una ceja.

—Para nada, ya se rindió con esa labor, y contrató a una persona para hacerlo— comentó la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

La curiosidad de Bella no pudo más y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín trasero.

No lo podía creer, Edward estaba en su jardín podando el césped y tan sucio como si hubiera pasado horas ahí; pero eso le parecía imposible, porque él era primo de Alice ¿qué necesidad tenía un Cullen de trabajar como jardinero? Y la respuesta era obvia: ninguna.

Pero pronto recordó que Edward era primo de Alice, pero no un Cullen. Él se apellidaba Masen, pero nunca creyó que tuviera que trabajar, menos aún que le alcanzara para pagar la universidad a la que asistían con el dinero que ganaba.

De pronto, cómo si Edward sintiera la mirada inquisidora de Bella sobre él, se volteó hacia ella y apenado se retiró a guardar la podadora. Bella se ruborizó y regresó a su labor en la cocina.

— ¿Verdad que es guapo?— le preguntó Sue sonriente.

Bella solamente pudo ruborizarse más, ella aceptaba que Edward era muy guapo, más que guapo, pero no lo aceptaría con él en su casa.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— escuchó la voz de Edward en la puerta que daba del jardín a la cocina.

—Claro, pasa— lo animó Sue.

—Señora, por hoy he terminado. Mañana temprano vendré a plantar las flores que faltan— informó Edward con la voz claramente nerviosa.

—Por supuesto. Edward, ella es Bella, mi hija— la presentó Sue.

—No hace falta mami, lo conozco— dijo Bella dejando el plato que secaba en el estante.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?— cuestionó Sue.

—No sabía que tú conocías a Edward mamá, él… él es mi compañero de algunas clases en la Universidad— aclaró Bella.

Bella permaneció en silencio, y observó que Edward ya estaba vistiendo ropa limpia, y en su hombro derecho reposaba la mochila con la que solía ir a la Universidad; mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía una bolsa negra, con lo que Bella supuso sería su ropa de trabajo.

—Señora… yo debo marcharme, entraré a clases dentro de poco— informó Edward.

—Nada de eso, Bella va a la Universidad también, y si son compañeros puede llevarte ¿cierto, cariño?

—Si… puedo hacerlo, si quieres— contestó Bella no muy convencida.

—No quiero molestar…

—No es molestia, ¿Verdad, Bella?

—No, por supuesto que no.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Promocional: Les recuerdo que podrán encontrar adelantos, fotografías y mucho más referente a este y a mis otros Fics en el grupo de Fb Bella Readers (link en mi perfil) ¡Ahora también tenemos grupo de WhatsApp a su disposición! **

**Besos desde México, Bella.**


End file.
